Um Bom Coração
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Sim, Dean sempre esteve procurando por um bom coração, um para aliviar as dores do seu.' - Destiel.


**Um Bom Coração**

Ele ficou de pé na porta na loja, o rosto em completa confusão enquanto Castiel caminhava a passos firmes, mesmo sob uma chuva torrencial, para oferecer a uma idosa o seu guarda-chuva, aquele que Dean tinha acabado de lhe comprar.

Assusta Dean, a forma como o ex-anjo se comporta, ele logo se lembra da maneira gentil como o moreno segurava o gatinho que tinha encontrado do lado de fora do motel em que estavam, enquanto praticamente implorava para Dean para que ficassem com ele. E também teve aquela outra vez, em que estava saindo da lanchonete e enquanto Dean já estava quase chegando ao carro, Castiel ainda estava lá, segurando a porta para que a mulher com as três crianças entrassem e então, depois continuou segurando para que um casal saísse.

Dean ainda custa a acreditar que todo o dinheiro que dá para Castiel, o ex-anjo dá a maior parte para qualquer adolescente que não tem dinheiro para voltar para casa, ou para mendigos que pedem para comprar comida. O loiro sai do transe momentâneo quando ouve a voz da senhora dizendo para Castiel que ele tem um bom coração, o moreno só abaixa a cabeça e lhe dá um sorriso, pequeno e meio envergonhado, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.

'_Um bom coração._' Dean repete em sua cabeça. Lembra de quando Castiel sai de manhã (ele pegou o terrível habito de Sam, de correr antes que o sol nasça), mas ele sempre, sempre lhe deixa uma tigela de cereal no café da manhã, um hambúrguer, ou um sanduíche natural, que ele mesmo prepara. E Dean sabe disso porque o ex-anjo tem o cuidado de tirar as cascas do pão.

'_Um bom coração._' ele pensa e imagens de Castiel ajudando uma criança que caiu no parque enchem sua cabeça, então depois imagens de quando Sam precisou ficar no hospital. Foi uma noite terrível, ele ainda lembra-se do frio do corredor e do quanto se sentiu sozinho, pensando que dessa vez o irmão não sairia ileso, até Castiel caminhar pelo corredor, silenciosamente se sentando ao seu lado, depois colocando os braços em volta de seus ombros e segurando-o assim pelo resto da noite.

Pensando bem, bem fundo no seu coração, Dean sabe que essa é a melhor palavra para definir o ex-anjo. Castiel é simplesmente bom.

Enquanto dirige para o motel, Castiel ao seu lado acaricia o pelo preto do gatinho, o maldito gatinho que Dean deixou ficar com eles até o dia seguinte, apenas por causa da chuva, mesmo sabendo que Castiel daria um jeito de convencê-lo a adotar o peludinho. Ele mantém os olhos na estrada, mas seu pensamento fica apenas repetindo as palavras da senhora. '_Um bom coração._' se repete mais uma vez e ele bufa, por simplesmente não conseguir pensar em outra coisa.

Apenas naquele instante ele percebe e valor do ex-anjo guerreiro, é o bom coração de Castiel que está vendo pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, e de tudo o que o universo tem para lhe oferecer, é o coração de Castiel que Dean descobre que ele quer, o coração de Castiel, acima de tudo.

Castiel e o bom coração dele, dormindo em seu ombro, um ex-anjo da guarda que ainda responde as suas orações, que ele já não faça nenhuma em voz alta; Castiel, que nunca parou de olhar por si; Castiel, que não lhe diz 'eu avisei' quando tudo dá errado, mesmo que tenha de fato avisado; Castiel, que carrega pirulitos e balas nos bolsos do casaco que Dean lhe deu, para dar as crianças que encontra na rua, aquelas crianças pequenas, com lagrimas e ranho escorrendo por seus rostos.

Um bom coração, o de Castiel. Coração que Dean nunca reparou antes, um bom coração e que deve ter sido assim o tempo todo, desde a sua criação, um bom coração que Dean nunca procurou.

Se Dean tivesse procurado antes, se não tivesse deixado passar todos esses anos, se tivesse notado antes de tudo se quebrar entre eles (menos o laço profundo ao qual Castiel se referia até nos dias atuais), ele poderia ter encontrado um bom coração no anjo quieto, cujos sorrisos eram tão raros e duramente conquistados, poderia ter encontrado antes.

Quando chegam ao motel, ainda cedo e a chuva tinha diminuído. Castiel alimenta o gatinho e então vai até a varanda do quarto em que estão, e Dean franze a testa ao vê-lo tirar do bolso um pacote com algumas migalhas, que logo são soltas para os pássaros que insistem em enfrentar a garoa fina para comer aos pés do moreno.

Quando acorda no dia seguinte, sorri para o nada, e isso não é algo que costuma fazer.

Por toda a vida ele sente que esteve à procura de algo, agora que ele teve um vislumbre do que é um bom coração, ele sabe o que sempre procurou: Castiel. Castiel e seu bom coração, que fala para si (em voz baixa) as respostas das palavras cruzadas do jornal; Castiel, que de olhos brilhantes e sorriso calmante, lhe diz bom dia todas as manhãs; Castiel, que sempre fica constrangido quando Dean repara em suas roupas novas.

Sim, Dean sempre esteve procurando por um bom coração, um para aliviar as dores do seu. E Dean quer esse bom coração, que é gentil com gatos molhados e com estranhos, que resgata bichanos de árvores e que dá seu melhor para salvar o mundo.

Dean sempre procurou por um coração em particular – o de Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Meio sem nexo, eu sei, mas é que eu tava revendo o episódio que o Castiel vira o novo Deus, e reparei que mesmo com todo aquele poder e coisa e tal, ele ainda curou aquele cego, ajudou vitimas de desastre (que passa na TV, quando Dean está assistindo) e isso me fez ver que o Cas, mesmo daquele jeito ainda tinha algo do antigo Cas, sabe aquele do inicio da 4ª temp. =)


End file.
